


three's a crowd

by precognition



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, mihawk and beckman talk about shanks and then kiss that's literally it. spoilers., technically, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precognition/pseuds/precognition
Summary: benn beckman and dracule mihawk talk about red-haired shanks.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman/Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Benn Beckman/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> this is not very romantic sorry i just think beckman and mihawk should bond over their love for shanks. technically he is present at the very end but he's asleep for most of it sorry to the shanks fans.

Dracule Mihawk, the strongest swordsman in the world, is sitting in a chair in a shitty hotel room somewhere in the New World. It’s sized for a man much smaller than he is and, frankly, he should look completely ridiculous. Somehow, though, he manages to look as poised as ever. Benn Beckman notes this out loud from his spot on the edge of the double bed that his captain is currently sprawled across. Mihawk raises an eyebrow at him. It’s the first time he’s looked away from Shanks since he arrived to find the man asleep, with his first mate keeping watch. Beckman watches Mihawk sip a glass of wine he’s pulled out of who knows where, and raises his own flask in response, taking a healthy swig before he breaks the silence between them. 

“Long time no see, Hawkeye.”

Mihawk gives him a disdainful look. 

“It’s not as though I came here to see you, first mate.”

Beckman laughs. He’s always been an easygoing man, and nothing the swordsman can do is going to change that. 

“Yeah, well, captain’s asleep, so I guess you’ll just have to make do with me, huh?” He snorts out a laugh. “For once, your situations are reversed.”

Mihawk doesn’t ask what he means. He’s seen the bruises on Shanks’ hips when they slide into bed together, knows he’s not the only one those calloused hands have touched. He’s not a jealous man - at the end of the day, he is the one Shanks will come back to, no matter how many dalliances he has in between. He informs the other man as such, and is rewarded with another easy chuckle. It’s not dissimilar to Shanks’. 

“Sure thing, swordsman. Don’t worry, i’m not trying to marry the captain or anything. Just doing my duty as his first mate - keeping him healthy and happy.” 

Mihawk watches the way his eyes soften as they rest on the sleeping man’s form, sees battle-hardened hands comb through red hair. He says nothing. Beckman looks up at him, and a smile creeps across his face, slow and smooth like honey. “You know he calls you his husband, right?”

Mihawk knows. He glances at the man in question, sprawled out in bed with his shoes still on, snoring gently. He sighs quietly, and goes to untie his lover’s boots, slipping them off his feet with ease. He can feel Beckman’s eyes on him as he does so. The first mate makes a contemplative noise. “You really are in love with him, aren’t you.” 

It’s not a question. Mihawk lines the boots up neatly against the bed without offering a response. Beckman keeps talking anyway. “He falls asleep with those on all the time. It doesn’t matter to him.” 

“It matters to me.” Mihawk responds. 

He looks up to see Beckman tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. His gaze catches on how it silvers in the dim light of the hotel room. It reminds him of Shanks’ eyes. Beckman smirks at him, as if he can tell what he’s thinking, and motions for Mihawk to come closer. He returns to the chair instead, and Beckman gives a long-suffering sigh. In a flash, the older man has crossed the small hotel room, and is crowding into the swordsman’s personal space. His body is warm as he slides himself into Mihawk’s lap, strong arms hanging limber around his neck. He meets Mihawk’s unsurprised look with a loose smile. “Hey, swordsman.”

Mihawk simply raises a sharp brow at him, gaze as impassive as ever. Beckman decides he’s going to do his best to change that, and leans in. Mihawk’s lips are dry, and surprisingly soft. He responds with acceptance, if not enthusiasm, and Beckman feels a small sense of accomplishment at that. He hums into the kiss, and is rewarded by a slight parting of the other’s lips. He tangles his hands in black hair as he deepens the kiss, and muses that this may be the only part of the swordsman that’s soft. He can’t say he minds. In contrast to Shanks - willing and pliant, but turning sharp on a dime’s edge - the constant solidity of the other man is almost refreshing. He sinks into the planes of Mihawk’s body. 

* * *

When Shanks wakes up, Beckman notices immediately. He’s always been attuned to his captain. He parts from Mihawk with a slick sound, craning his head to meet Shanks’ amused stare. 

“Oh no, don’t stop on my behalf.” The redhead says, grinning. “I was quite enjoying the show.”

Mihawk makes an exasperated, if fond sound from where he’s currently mouthing at Beckman’s neck. Benn shudders, eyes slipping shut, and suddenly Shanks is behind him, hands slipping under his shirt. Beckman leans back into his captain, and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked or if you didn't maybe we can kiss


End file.
